Ice Age Carol
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: This is a parody of the story A Chrismas Carol made by Charlie Dickens with the Ice Age characters. The summary is on my profile.  Rated T for later chapters
1. Christmas Eve

**Hello and welcome to my Ice Age Christmas Special! This is a parody of A Christmas Carol with the Ice Age characters! I don't own the Ice Age series or Charlie Dickens novel A Christmas Carol**

**Hope you guys enjoy the Christmas special! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Christmas Eve<strong>

* * *

><p>In the world of the Ice Age, It was Christmas Eve once again and everyone was getting prepared for Christmas Day.<p>

Every mammal big and small is full of joy and happiness because of this wonderful time of the year.

Christmas is a day with joy, laughter, fun, happiness and cheer throughout the world.

In the Valley, Manny was in a rush to get back home to make everything for this Christmas for his family to be perfect.

Soon Manny was near home as he tells the other mammals in the valley to move out of the way when he accidently bumps into an old female sloth and she falls to the ground.

"Hey! Where are you going? Aren't you going to help her up?" One of the mammals cried out.

"I would really like to but I'm in a hurry so can you do it?" Manny called back as he continues hurrying back home.

"Oh well Merry Christmas to you fatty!" Another mammal shouted at Manny sarcastically.

When Manny got back to where the herd is, Ellie and Peaches were there waiting for him.

"Dad! You're back!" Peaches gleefully cheered.

"Hey Peaches!" Manny greeted as he hugs his daughter.

"Are you ready to tell me a Christmas story?" Peaches asked.

"Not just now sweetheart. I got to do a few things first" said Manny.

"Oh...Ok. But you did say that you will tell me a Christmas story when you get back" said Peaches as she looks a bit disappointed.

"I will tell you a Christmas story later on Peaches. I promise" said Manny.

"OK" Peaches replied as she goes inside the cave.

"So what are you doing now Manny?" Ellie asked.

"I gonna decorate the place, the trees, the rocks and everything in our home to make this Christmas perfect for us and for Peaches" said Manny as he gets prepared.

"Manny. You don't have to get all of this done for us" Ellie giggled.

"I do Ellie! I don't want this Christmas to end up like last Christmas" said Manny.

"Hey what is wrong with last Christmas?" Ellie asked.

"We almost ruined it" said Manny.

"But we fixed it and we enjoyed last Christmas" said Ellie.

"Yeah but this year I want this Christmas to be just perfect" said Manny.

"OK then Santa's big elf! How about you just relax for a while?" Ellie suggested.

"Not now Ellie please" said Manny.

"Alright, I'll leave you be" said Ellie as she walks away as she shooks her head, chuckling along the way

Manny starts decorating their home with Christmas type items like vines tied with shiny berries and rocks, Small diamonds that looks like Christmas ornaments and Manny even got himself a brand new Christmas rock that looks exactly the same as his last one.

Just then, Crash, Eddie and Diego came by to see what Manny was up to.

"Hey Manny! What are you doing?" Eddie asked.

"Decorating the place" said Manny.

"Cool!" Crash replied.

"But why?" Diego asked.

"I wanna make this Christmas perfect so I'm trying to get everything prepared" Manny explains.

"Sounds cool" said Crash.

"Hey! Can we help?" Eddie asked as he and Crash get some Christmas decorations until Manny took them off the twins.

"Whoa! Whoa! I'm doing them! I don't need your help" Manny refused.

"Aw come on" Eddie moaned.

"Can we just help you out?" Crash also moaned.

"No. I can do this without you two" Manny refused.

"Fine!" The twins grumbled and walks away.

Diego walks up to him when Manny said "I don't want your help as well Diego"

"I didn't come to ask for your help" said Diego.

"Well what do you want?" Manny asked.

"A couple of mammals came to me today and they are very angry with you" Diego explained.

"Why?" Manny asked.

"Well you accidently knocked over that poor sloth today and she was upset that you didn't stop to apologise" Diego explained.

"It wasn't my fault! I tell the others to move out of the way and she didn't" Manny tries to explain.

"Well maybe she tried but wasn't fast enough" said Diego.

"So...Why did the mammals come to you about this?" Manny asked.

"Because they knew I was your friend and they asked me to tell you to go and apologise to that elderly sloth" said Diego.

"Can you go and tell them that I'm sorry?" Manny asked.

"They want to hear it from you" said Diego.

"Just tell them I'm a bit busy at the moment" said Manny.

"They want you to apologise now" said Diego.

"Well it can wait" said Manny as he continues putting the decorations up.

"Alright. But they won't be happy with that" Diego nodded and left.

Manny continues setting the place up when he sees worms on top of the Christmas tree that Manny was decorating.

"What the? Crash and Eddie" Manny groans to himself as he gets rid of the worms on top of the Christmas tree.

Just then he sees Crash and Eddie playing catch with one of the Christmas ornament rocks.

"Hey! Stop that! That's not for playing you two!" Manny angrily exclaimed as the twins ran off with the ornament rock, laughing.

"Idiots" Manny mumbled to himself.

Just then Sid came by and sees the whole place nearly decorated beautifully.

"Hey Manny" Sid greeted.

"Hi Sid" Manny replied as he continues working on with the decorations.

"What are you doing?" Sid asked.

"Working on decorating the place for Christmas" Manny replied.

"Cool! Can I help?" Sid asked.

"No" Manny quickly replied.

"Please?" Sid asked.

"No!" Manny refused.

"Pleeease!" Sid begged as he looks at Manny with puppy eyes.

Manny just annoying sighs and replied "Alright! Fine! You wanna help? Then here's what I want you to do"

Manny shows Sid the Christmas tree and the Christmas rock when he said to the sloth.

"Right! Now I want you to guard this tree and this Christmas rock while I'm finishing decorating the rest of this place"

"No problem" Sid happily replied.

"And Sid. Do not, I repeat, Do NOT touch the tree or the Christmas rock! Understand?" Manny demanded.

"You can count on me old buddy" Sid winked at Manny who just rolled his eyes and continues on with setting up the place.

As minutes pass by, Manny was finished and Sid was still guarding the Christmas tree and Manny's Christmas rock when Ellie and Peaches came by to see what Manny did.

"Wow Manny. This looks beautiful" Ellie happily said.

"Yeah this is wonderful dad" said Peaches.

"Thanks" said Manny as he smiles at the others.

"What's Sid doing?" Peaches asked.

"He wanted to help so I decided to let him guarded the Christmas rock and the Christmas tree" Manny explained.

"Hey Dad! Now can you tell me a story for me?" Peaches asked.

"Sure sweetheart" Manny replied.

Just then Diego came back with two sloths with him.

"Um...Manny? These guys want a word with you" said Diego.

"You, sir, own that lady an apology" The 1st sloth angrily snapped at Manny.

"Why? What did he do?" Ellie asked.

"He knocked over an elderly woman" The 2nd sloth explained

"Manny!" Ellie exclaimed.

"What? It wasn't my fault! I ask you all to move away but she got in the way" Manny explained.

"That's because she can't walk fast" said the 1st sloth.

"Now her leg is sore because of you" said the 2nd sloth.

"Manny! Go and apologise to that sloth" Ellie demanded.

"Well can't you tell her for me? I was about to tell my daughter a Christmas story" said Manny.

Just then Crash and Eddie came by with the Christmas ornament rock as Crash cries out

"Hey Sid! Catch!" and with that, Crash throws the ornament rock at Sid.

Sid turns to see the ornament flying above him as he rushes on top of the hill where Manny's big Christmas rock is and when he catches the ornament, his arm accidently hits Manny's Christmas rock and it went rolling down the hill.

"Oh no!" Ellie exclaimed as the others watched Manny's Christmas rock rolling down the hill as it turn into a giant snowball.

"I'll stop it!" Sid shouted as he runs to the snowball but ends up, getting run over by it and he was now lying on the ground.

"Ow!" Sid moaned then he gets up and see the giant snowball getting close to the Christmas tree.

Soon it crashes into the Christmas tree and it caused all of Manny's decorations to fall and smashed to the ground.

The others gasped in horror as Manny couldn't believe what was happening.

His decorations and his new Christmas rock was destroyed.

Manny tries to remain calm and cool but his temper really got into him and finally he snapped.

"That is IT! I had enough!" Manny shouted as he was very angry.

"Excuse us sir. We're sorry about your decorations but you still own that lady an apology" said the 1st sloth.

"Well you just tell her that yourself and get out of here! Because I am not in the mood right now" Manny angrily spats at the two sloths who was looking at the angry mammoth with shock expression.

"Fine!" The 2nd sloth scoffed as she walks off.

"Merry Christmas to you too, grumpy" The 1st sloth growls and storms off.

"Manny, calm down!" said Ellie as she tries to calm her angry husband.

"No I won't calm down! All I ever wanted was to make this Christmas perfect for us but it seems I can't get that no thanks to Sid over there!" Manny angrily said as he furiously points his trunk at Sid who just gulps.

"Me? What about Crash and Eddie?" Sid asked as he felt scared.

"Well they do sometimes but _you_ are the worst" Manny angrily snapped at the sloth.

"Dad, Leave Uncle Sid alone" Peaches pleaded.

Manny just ignores her and continues lashing out at Sid.

"You always have to ruin everything I do from my ice mobile I made for the family then to the Christmas Rock last year and now this and it's all your fault Sid" Manny angrily snaps at Sid as he furiously walks closer to the sloth who was shaking nervously.

"I...I didn't mean to Manny...it was an accident" Sid tries to explain.

"An accident? It's always an accident to you! Accident this! Accident that! Bah! Bah! Bah! Well let me tell you this Sid! Everything about you is an accident and in fact, I'm starting to think that letting you in this herd was an accident!" Manny furiously shouted at Sid.

"Manny! How could you say that?" Ellie exclaimed.

"I say I was sorry" Sid tried to apologised.

Well 'Sorry' does not fix this! I'm telling you right now Sid, You are the worst friend I have ever met in my life, Bar none! Why don't you go and be someone else's parasite this Christmas because I sure don't wanna spend this one with you" Manny shouted at Sid.

The others gasped in shock as Ellie looks very angry at her husband as of right now, Manny has gone too far.

She bonks Manny on the head hard as Manny let out a exclaim of pain.

"That was very awful of you to say something like that! Apologise to Sid this instant" Ellie angrily demanded.

"No Ellie...He's right. I'll leave and be someone else's parasite this Christmas" Sid softly said as he looks very sad and angry at the same time.

"Sid" Diego wanted to speak.

"I mean, after all I'm just a parasite, a virus, a thorn on everyone's site, an accident, a chore that never ends, a useless piece of trash" Sid sadly said as he looks hurtful and walks off.

"Sid wait!" Ellie calls out but it was too late, Sid was gone.

The others looked at Manny disappointingly and they all walks back into the cave except for Ellie and Peaches.

"I hope you're happy now Manny because you ruin Christmas Eve for everyone" Ellie said as she was very disappointed and upset with her husband.

"Mum? Can you tell me a Christmas story instead?" Peaches sadly asked.

"Yes sweetheart" Ellie sadly replied as she and Peaches walks back inside the cave, leaving Manny all alone outside the cave.

Manny was still angry but he was feeling a little guilty for what he's done today.

"I might as well get these down" Manny sighed as he calms down a bit and focuses on the vines tied with the shiny berries wrapped around on a pine tree.

Manny tries to get the vines down from the pine tree but it was stuck so Manny shook the tree as hard as he could.

Suddenly, a few coconuts fall from the pine tree and hits Manny on the head hard and soon Manny was knocked out as he falls to the ground unconsciously.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Manny has just Christmas Eve for the herd and now he's unconscious!<strong>

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out! **


	2. Bobby's Visit

**Chapter 2: Bobby's Visit**

* * *

><p>Manny wakes up to find that it was night time already and everything was so quiet.<p>

"The herd must be asleep" Manny said to himself.

He got up and rubbed his head as he continues "Ow! I better be more careful with the decoration or else I'm gonna get knocked out by coconuts again"

Manny then walks to the Christmas tree and places it back up.

"Well the tree is fine but the decorations are destroyed. Stupid Sid" Manny grumbles to himself.

"Pity! There were such good decorations"

Manny turns to see another mammoth standing next to him as he let out a short yell of fright.

"And hello to you too" said the other mammoth.

The other mammoth was a little like Manny except he is a bit taller and has darken brown fur than Manny and his voice sounded a bit deep.

Manny looks at the mammoth and recognises him a bit and then he said "Bobby?"

"That's right" Bobby replied.

"Oh my god! Bobby! My big brother! It's been a while" Manny happily exclaimed.

"Yeah it has!" Bobby chuckled.

"How have you been?" Manny asked.

"Not bad" Bobby replied.

Manny then realises something and begins to look a bit confused.

"What's wrong Manny? You're not happy to see your big brother?" Bobby asked.

"I am happy Bobby! It's just that I heard that you are...you are..." Manny tries to explain but feels a little scared about this.

"But what?" Bobby asked.

"Well...you...um..." Manny stuttered.

"Well I what? Just tell me Manny" Bobby demanded.

"Well...um...I thought you were...dead" Manny embarrassingly admitted.

Bobby just stares at Manny for a while then chuckles as Manny joins in as well.

"Well to be honest, I am" Bobby admitted.

Manny looks at Bobby shockingly and then Bobby levitated off the ground as his body starts to glow of a bright green light and reveals seaweed all over his body.

Manny looks at the ghost of his brother frightfully as his jaw was wide opened.

Bobby then leans closer to Manny and shouted "Boo!"

Manny screamed and falls to the ground as Bobby started laughing.

"I still got it!" Bobby chuckled.

"B-Bobby? Y-you're a g-g-ghost" Manny stuttered.

"That's right" Bobby replied as he nods.

"Then what are you doing here and why do you have seaweed all over you?" Manny asked as he was still surprised to the ghost of his brother right before his eyes.

"These seaweeds are a punishment to me for all eternity for all the things I've done" Bobby replied.

"Punishment? What punishment?" Manny asked.

"My punishment for being greedy, disrespectful, dishonest and selfish to others" Bobby explained.

"Well you were a selfish brother back then" Manny admitted.

"Oh shut up! Even since I've died, I've been stuck down in the void and will continuing staying there for all eternity" Bobby snapped at Manny.

"What do you mean?" Manny asked.

"Turn around and you'll see" said Bobby.

Manny turns around to see a dark vortex spinning in front of them.

"W-what's in there?" Manny asked.

"Follow me and find out" Bobby replied as he enters the vortex.

Manny just gulps and worryingly turns back to run off until suddenly a few big seaweeds went out of the vortex and grabbed Manny's legs and tusks and with that, the seaweeds pulled Manny into the vortex.

When Manny was inside the vortex, all he could see where nothing but darkness and spirits floating around everywhere.

All of the spirits were covered with seaweed as some spirits are moaning or laughing insanely or growling.

"Where am I?" Manny asked as he suddenly notices that he has seaweed on him as well.

Bobby went next to Manny as he looks at him seriously.

"I don't know where we are Manny but all I know is that this is the place where every creatures that knows nothing but madness, anger, greed, vengeances and dishonesties are doomed to rot in this dark void for all eternity" Bobby explained as they both watched the sprits floating around in the darkness.

"What's wrong with them? Can't they see us?" Manny asked.

"They can! It's just they're too much regretting everything they've done and even now some may know it's too late to change things like it's too late for me to redeem myself" said Bobby.

"Well I'm very sorry for you Bobby" Manny apologised.

Bobby didn't even say thanks or anything to Manny except he looks at his little brother a bit viciously then scoffs.

"What?" Manny asked.

"So let me get this straight, you're sorry for me but you're not sorry for your friends?" said Bobby as he smirks at Manny.

"What are you saying?" Manny asked.

"I know what you did Manny! How you refused others to help you, how you refused to apologise to that elderly sloth, how upset you made your friend! How you ruined Christmas Eve for everyone of your family" Bobby smirked.

"It wasn't my fault! Sid caused the accident and I told the others mammals to move out of the way and she didn't" Manny protested.

"Oh how convincing of you (!)" Bobby sarcastically replied.

"What does that mean?" Manny demanded.

"You remind me of myself when I was your age" Bobby replied.

"I am nothing like you Bobby and besides I hated you as a kid" Manny snapped at his brother.

"Hated me? Ha! You're just like me" Bobby chuckled.

"No I'm not! I'm nothing and never will like you and right now I'm going back to my world!" Manny snapped and begins to head for the vortex when suddenly the seaweed on Manny grows tighter around and stops him from moving.

Manny tries to rip the seaweed off of him but it was so strong like a heavy load of rocks.

"Let me out!" Manny demanded.

"No can do little brother! This is the path you will take when you past on in the future!" Bobby laughed as he watches his little brother being tangled by the seaweed.

"No! Please! I don't want to be stuck like this when I'm dead" Manny pleaded as he closes his eyes, wishing everything would go away.

"Well then, Open your eyes Manny and I'll tell you what I'm here for" said Bobby.

Manny opens his eyes to find that he was back home and the vortex including the seaweed around Manny was gone.

Manny gets up to find the ghost of his big brother near the Christmas tree.

"Come here Manny and I'll explain" said Bobby as he motives Manny to come to him.

Manny nervously walks to the ghost of Bobby and soon Bobby begins

"Right Manny. I'm summon here tonight to tell you that tonight is your one and only chance to change your fate"

"My fate?" Manny asked.

"Yes! Your fate so far is going downwards that when you die, you'll suffer the same fate as I did" said Bobby as the seaweed around Bobby starts waving at Manny like tentacles.

"But I don't wanna end like this" Manny cried.

"Well then, pay attention little brother because this is going to said once and only once" said Bobby.

"Ok...I'm listening" Manny nervously said as he was paying close attention to Bobby.

"Tonight Manny, You will be visit by three spirits" Bobby started.

"T-three spirits?" Manny stuttered as he did not like the sound of this.

"Yes! These spirits will come to you tonight and they will show you things that might help you redeem yourself and your path in the future" Bobby replied.

"How will I know when these spirits come?" Manny asked.

Bobby then points to the Christmas tree and said "Look at the tree"

"What?" Manny asked.

"Just do it!" Bobby demanded.

Manny goes to the Christmas tree, looks at it and sees that there are only three Christmas ornament rocks left.

"You see these three Christmas ornament rocks still on the tree?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah" Manny nodded.

"Expect the first spirit to come when the first Christmas ornament rock falls! Then expect the second spirit to come when the second Christmas ornament rock falls and the last spirit will come to you when the last Christmas ornament rock falls" Bobby explained.

"I think...I understand" said Manny.

"I must go now Manny! Farewell and good luck" said Bobby as the vortex reopens and Bobby begins walking back to the vortex.

"Bobby! Wait!" Manny called out but it was too late, Bobby was inside the vortex and with that, the vortex disappears leaving Manny alone once again.

"He's gone" Manny said to himself.

Manny then looks up at the Christmas tree and looks at the three ornament rocks that were still hanging onto the Christmas tree.

"Was that all real and am I really going to meet three sprits tonight? No! No! This is all a dream Manny! Just one crazy dream!" Manny said to himself as he tries to relax himself.

Suddenly he heard a tiny thump on the ground and turns to see that the first ornament rock has felled from the tree.

"The first ornament rock has fallen! That means I should see the first sprit by now" Manny said to himself as he looks around to see that there was nothing.

"I guess there's no Christmas spirit after all" Manny sighs in relief

"Hello there Manny"

Manny froze in terror as he slowly turns around and sees what it seems to be Peaches standing near Manny.

"Peaches? What are you doing up so late?" Manny asked.

Suddenly the mammoth that resembles Peaches begins to glow and levitates as Manny backs away frightfully.

"P-Peaches?" Manny gulped.

""I'm not Peaches, Manny. I only resembled her" The glowing mammoth replied.

The glowing mammoth looks exactly like Peaches except her voice was a little more mature.

"W-Who are you?" Manny stuttered.

The glowing mammoth floats closer to Manny, smiles at him and replies

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past"

* * *

><p><strong>Manny has just met the Ghost of Christmas Past!<strong>

**How is this going to turn out?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	3. Manny's Christmas Past

**Chapter 3: Manny's Christmas Past**

* * *

><p>"The ghost of what?" Manny asked as he was staring face to face with the spirit that resembles Peaches.<p>

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past" The spirit repeated.

"Christmas past?" Manny said in confusion.

"Yes! Your Christmas past to be exact" The spirit nodded.

"Why do you look like my daughter?" Manny asked.

"We Christmas spirits come to mammals like you in the shape of those you know" The spirit explained as she floats around spiritually.

"I see…Well now that you're here, what are you planning to do with me?" Manny asked the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"I shall take you on a journey to a place where you lost since forgotten and during that journey, you may start to understand a thing or two about yourself and others" The spirit explained.

"Why?" Manny asked.

"Because you lost your way of the meaning of Christmas, as I recall, you tried and make this Christmas in your word 'perfect' am I right?" The spirit asked.

"Yes…How did you know?" Manny asked.

"We Christmas Spirits knows things that you know as well but we even know some things that you forgot about" The spirit explains.

"Like what?" Manny asked.

"Ah! Now that's the part that involves this journey which I'm about take you on" said the spirit.

"OK then! I'll go with you spirit" Manny accepted.

"Take my hand…or in your way, my trunk" The spirit replied as she holds out her trunk to Manny.

Manny looks the spirit's trunk for a moment and slowly yet carefully, he takes the spirit's trunk and soon the spirit lift them both high in the air.

"Where are we going?" Manny shouted as he was flying with the spirit.

"Don't worry Manny! You'll know soon enough" The spirit chuckles as she takes Manny through a bright vortex.

Soon Manny discovers that it was daytime and they were high in the air as Manny can see the clouds and the birds flying.

"Uh…spirit? Where are we?" Manny asked.

"One moment Manny! We're almost there" The spirit said as she smiles.

Soon the spirit and Manny were back on the ground as Manny looks around to see that they were at a playground full with Christmas made decorations.

"This isn't my home. Where am I spirit?" Manny asked.

"Well think about it Manny. I am called the Ghost of Christmas Past for a reason and besides the question is not where are we, the question is _when_ are we" The spirit explains.

"So…we're back in the past" said Manny.

"That's right Manny" The spirit nodded.

"But how far we went back?" Manny asked.

"See for yourself" The spirit said as she points at a lonely mammoth sitting there, looking a bit miserable.

"That's me" Manny gasped as he realises who the mammoth is.

"Yes. That is you as a child" The spirit nodded.

"I remember now. This is my old home and this is the playground where I used to play" said Manny.

"Unfortunately no other kid in the playground want to play with you" said the spirit.

"Yeah…I remember now…even at Christmas, no one wanted to play with me" Manny sadly admits.

"No one except her" said the spirits as she points at another mammoth.

This mammoth was a female teenager who spots Manny looking sad and goes to him.

"Hello Manfred!" The female greeted warmly.

"Hi Joyce" The past Manny replied.

"That's Joyce! My only sister" Manny happily said.

"Yes. Joyce was always there for you when you are sad and alone" the spirit nodded.

"What's wrong Manfred?" Joyce asked.

"No one wants to play with me" the child sadly sighs as Joyce pulls him into a hug.

"Don't feel sad little brother. Hey! Wanna help mum and I decorate the tree?" Joyce asked as she smiles at her little brother.

The past Manfred smiles at Joyce happily and cheered "Yes of course I'll help"

"Well let's go" Joyce chuckles as she and Manfred walks off together.

"Joyce was the best sister I could ever ask" Manny smiled.

"It seems to me you're starting to understand a few things" said the spirit.

"Well…I'm starting to remember that no one should alone on Christmas" said Manny.

"Well yeah there's that" The spirit agreed.

"Should we follow them?" Manny asked.

"No because I'm about to take you somewhere else" said the spirit.

"Where are we going now?" Manny asked.

"You'll see" said the spirit and soon she and Manny begin soaring to the sky and went through another bright vortex.

When both Manny and the spirit went out of the vortex, Manny discovers that they're at a huge party full of mammoths that are laughing and chatting to one another.

"Do you remember where you are Manny?" The spirit asked Manny.

"Yes I do! This is the Mammoth Christmas party! Every year when I was a kid, Mr Samuel hosted this party every Christmas Eve and every mammoth here really enjoys this party" Manny happily replied and he looks around to see his family.

"There's me with my parents with Joyce, Bobby, Uncle Patrick and Aunt Amelia!" Manny points at his family.

"Yes and next to them is your two cousins, Rita and Carlos" said the spirit.

"Ah yeah! It's been so many years, I can't believe that I almost forgotten all of this" said Manny.

"Well some memories never truly die Manny" said the spirit.

Just then they saw a giant mammoth bigger than Manny and every mammoth in this party.

"Merry Christmas everybody!" The giant mammoth cheered.

"Merry Christmas!" the other mammoths cheered.

"Once again, we're here to celebrate this glorious time of the year with each and every one of you tonight and I welcome you all with all of my heart and also my wife, Alice, welcomes you all as well" the giant mammoth announced.

"That's right Samuel!" said Alice as she joins her husband.

"Before we begin our annual Christmas dance, Feel free to enjoy our annual Christmas feast of leaves and fruits and don't worry, there's enough food for everyone here" Samuel continues.

"And most of all" Alice starts and together she and Samuel cheered

"Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"

"Hear, Hear!" All the mammoths cheered as they began their Christmas dance while some help themselves to the feast.

"I've always love this party! Samuel and Alice always make this Christmas very joyful for the rest of us" Manny smiled.

"Those two were a very good example of Christmas" said the Spirit.

"Yeah" Manny agreed.

"It's time to go Manny" The spirit announced.

"No! Please! Let me stay for a moment! I want to remember everything about the times me and my family have been here for" Manny pleaded.

"I understand Manny but unfortunately you cannot stay here, we must go" said the spirit.

Manny looks at the party then sadly sighs as he replies "Very well"

"Take my trunk" The spirit said.

Manny takes a hold of the spirits trunk once again and soon they were going inside another bright vortex.

Once they went through the vortex, Manny looks around to see that the place they are in now was the playground again.

"Why are we back at the playground again?" Manny asked.

"Look" The spirit replies as she points to someone that made Manny gasp in surprise as he knew who it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Who does the Ghost of Christmas Past shows Manny next?<strong>

**Stay tune to find out! **


	4. Seeing Other Christmas Pasts

**Chapter 4: Seeing Other Christmas Pasts**

* * *

><p>"That's Gina!" Manny gasped as he sees a beautiful young teenage mammoth next to his teenage self.<p>

"Yep! That's her! You two were like stars that never fades" The spirit smiles.

"Manfred, this is so wonderful! Our families spending time together at Christmas and you and me are finally together" Gina happily sighs as she and Manny's trunks are in an embrace.

"I love you so much Gina" said Manny as he nuzzles his past girlfriend.

"I love you too Manfred" Gina replied as she returns the nuzzle to Manfred.

"Before Ellie came to my life, she was everything in my life" said Manny and the spirit watches the two teenage mammoths together near a blossom tree.

"Manfred! Look!" Gina gasped as she and Manny looks up to see a mistletoe hanging above them.

"What is that?" Manfred asked.

"It's called mistletoe!" said Gina.

"What does it do?" Manfred asked.

"It doesn't do anything but we had to do something while we're under the mistletoe" Gina explains.

"What do we do?" Manfred asked.

"Well If we're under the mistletoe, you have to kiss me" Gina replied as she giggles.

"Oh boy! That memory" Manny gulped as he fully remembers this memory now.

"Oh yes! That memory" The spirit chuckled.

"K-Kiss you?" Manfred gulps as he felt excited yet really nervous about this.

"Mm hm!" Gina giggled.

Manny just to breath a bit heavy as he felt really nervous and really happy that he was about to kiss the mammoth of his dreams.

"I gotta tell you...I...I...uh... I never kissed a girl before" Manny admitted as he looks embarrassed.

"That's fine" Gina said as she and Manny leans closer and soon they kissed under the mistletoe.

"That first kiss with you and Gina was good" the spirit admitted.

"Yeah but then came the worst bit of that memory" Manny admitted.

Just then the teenage Manfred nearly fainted and falls down the ground.

"Oh my god! Manfred! Are you alright?" Gina asked worryingly.

"S-Sorry! That kiss was so exciting yet I was so nervous, I couldn't stop myself from almost fainting" Manny panicked.

"It's fine Manfred. It happens to some mammals" Gina tries to calm Manfred.

"Please! Don't tell the others" Manny begged.

"Ok Manfred. I won't" Gina giggled.

"I'm serious Gina! If the other mammoths find out I fainted because of our first kiss then I'll be the laughing stock in the herd! Please let just keep this to ourselves" Manfred pleaded.

"Manfred! Knock it off!" Gina sternly said as he carefully slaps him in the face.

"Just relax. I won't tell anyone. Feel better?" Gina comfort Manfred.

"Yeah...Thanks" Manny thanked as his face grew red from embarrassment.

"No worries. Now come on, let's back to the others" Gina said as she and Manfred walks back to their home.

Manny and the spirit watches them leave as Manny said "That was embarrassing"

"And all that jazz!" The spirit joked as she burst out into laughter as Manny rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on! That was funny! Never mind, let's get going" said the spirit as she and Manny went through yet another vortex

Manny looks to see a young sloth sitting on the ground near a leafless tree.

"Is that...Sid?" Manny gasped.

"Yes. That is Sid when he was just a child" The spirit explains.

"But I thought you can only show my Christmas Past" said Manny.

"Well the thing is when I say Christmas Past, I meant everyone's Christmas past! It's not just you Manny" The spirit explains.

Manny nods then he notices that the young sloth was crying.

"Why is Sid crying?" Manny asked.

"His family abandoned him again. The family went off to their Christmas party and left Sid here all alone" The spirit explained as she and Manny sadly watches Sid crying all alone.

"How awful! Poor Sid!" Manny sadly replied.

The spirit just looks at Manny who looks at her and said "What?"

"Since when did you start caring for your friend again?" The spirit asked.

"I've always cared for Sid" said Manny.

"Really? Well what you've done to Sid tonight wasn't exactly the word 'caring'" said the spirit.

"Look I can explain" Manny started.

"Don't Manny. Just don't" The spirit calmly said

As Manny and the spirit watches Sid continues sobbing alone, the spirit announced "Come! We must go"

Manny looks at the past Sid sadly one more time then leaves with the spirit as they went through another vortex.

"Look over there Manny" The spirit points as Manny looks and sees a young sabre tooth cub playing with a small Christmas ornament rock.

"Is that Diego?" Manny asked.

"Yes! It's Diego as a cub" the spirit explained.

"What's he doing?" Manny asked.

"He's playing with his favourite toy" said the spirit as she smiles at the cub that was happily playing with his Christmas ornament.

"Where's his family?" Manny asked.

"Hunting" The spirit answered.

"On Christmas Day?" Manny asked.

"Yeah because unfortunately for Diego's family, they don't believe in Christmas. They reckon it's just ridiculous" said the spirit.

"What? That's stupid! Christmas is not ridiculous" Manny asked.

"So you don't think Christmas is ridiculous but a Christmas tree _is_ ridiculous" The spirit asked as she smirks at Manny.

"That was last year and I nearly forgotten how it was meant for" Manny protest.

"I see" The spirit chuckled.

Just then, Diego's brother Soto comes by and takes the Christmas rock off of Diego.

"Hey! Give that back Soto!" the cub Diego cried.

"And what do we have here little Diego?" the older cub Soto teased as he lifts the ornament high in the air where Diego can't reach.

"It's my ornament rock! Please give it back Soto" the cub Diego pleaded.

"Sure! Catch!" Soto laughed as he threw the ornament rock to the rocky wall and soon the rock was smashed into little pieces.

"No!" The cub Diego cried.

"Aww! I'm sorry Diego! Maybe you can ask your imaginary friend, Santa, for one! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Soto harshly teased Diego and walks off laughing while Diego just stands there looking upset as his favourite Christmas ornament rock was destroyed.

"Poor Diego" Manny said as he felt sorry for the cub.

"Soto was very cruel to him even as a cub unfortunately" The spirit said.

"Spirit? Why must you show me these terrible events in the past?" Manny asked.

"To help you learn" The spirit replied.

"Learn what? That I should be kinder to my friends?" Manny asked.

"Yes that's one but the main reason why I show you these past events is that you need to know that Christmas can never be perfect" the spirit explained.

What do you mean?" Manny asked.

"Just look at the three events I just shown you Manny. No matter what happens, No matter how hard everyone can try even Sid and Diego tried but they soon realised in the end that Christmas is never about perfection" said the spirits.

"So what is it about then?" Manny asked.

"It's about being with the people you love and cherish and have the best time with them even though there will always be ups and downs especially on Christmas, The least you can do is have fun and cherish this day with the whole family" The spirit explains.

Manny surprisingly looks at the spirit then said "Wow! I've never thought about that in a long time"

"Now you understand?" The spirit asked.

"Yeah! I do!" Manny replied.

"What have you learn then Manny?" The spirit asked.

"I've learned that nobody, not even me, can every perfected Christmas so the only thing I can is be happy and have fun and cherish this day with my family" said Manny.

"That's good to hear you say that Manny" The spirit said.

"Thank you" Manny thanked.

"Well now, it's time to go home" said the spirit as she and Manny went through the vortex that leads Manny home.

"Thank you spirit for teaching me these things" Manny thanked.

"My pleasure Manny" said the spirit.

"Right! See you" said Manny as he walks off.

"Hold it!" The spirit commanded.

Manny turns back to face the spirit.

"You may have learnt one lesson but it's not over yet. You still to understand more about Christmas and learn a few more things" said the spirit.

"Like what?" Manny asked.

"That's for the next spirit to show you" said the Christmas Past spirit.

"Right" said Manny as he nods.

"Expect to him to come soon so until then, Manny, I bid you farewell and good luck" said the spirit.

"Spirit wait! Don't go! Wait!" Manny pleaded.

But it was too late, The Ghost of Christmas Past vanished in a bright light and disappears without a trace.

Manny looks around to see that he was back home and all alone again.

He then walks to the Christmas and sees that there are two Christmas ornament rocks.

"OK! The Ghost of Christmas Past said that the next spirit will come when the next ornament rock falls so I have to be prepared! It could come less than a minute or seconds-"

"_Thump_"

Manny turns to see the second ornament rock has fallen.

"Or maybe now" Manny gulped.

Manny looks around to find the second spirit but sees no one around.

"Now I know the next one will come so I better be on a lookout" said Manny.

"Hello mate!"

Manny turns to see a weasel floating above him.

"Ah!" Manny exclaim in fright.

"How are ya?" The floating weasel asked.

Manny didn't reply as he looks closely at the floating weasel that was holding a candy cane.

"Are you the second spirit?" Manny asked.

"Aye! I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present" the ghost introduced.

"So you resemble Buck the weasel?" Manny asked.

"Aye!" The spirit agreed.

"I see! What are you holding?" Manny asked.

"This, mate, is a candy cane" the spirit replied.

"Candy cane?" Manny said in confusion.

"Yeah! Anyway no time to explain. We must be off" said the spirit.

"Off to where?" Manny asked.

"Oh don't worry! Ya will see soon enough" said the spirit as he begins walking off.

Manny looks at the Ghost of Christmas Present that resembles Buck the weasel when the spirit turns to Manny and said "Are ya coming?"

Manny then replies "Yes" and soon Manny starts follows the Ghost of Christmas Present.

* * *

><p><strong>Manny has now met The Ghost of Christmas Past who resembles Buck!<strong>

**How will this turn out?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	5. The Christmas Present

**Chapter 5: The Christmas Present**

* * *

><p>Manny and the Ghost of Christmas Present who resembles Buck are walking in the night as they travel through the snow.<p>

Soon the Present ghost stops as Manny stops with him.

"Why are we stopping?" Manny asked.

The spirit looks back and replies "This is gonna take too long if we keep walking, Why don't we take the faster way?"

"The faster way?" Manny said in confusion.

"Aye! Wait here" said the spirit then he whistled as loud as he can.

Just then a giant Baryonyx came stomping near Manny and the spirit.

"Is that Rudy?" Manny asked as he looks up to the Baryonyx frightfully.

"This dinosaur is my Christmas dinosaur and he does resemble Rudy but he's not Rudy himself" said the Spirit.

"Good because I hate that dinosaur and he has a weird name! Well at least his name wasn't Sheldon or Tim! So what's your dinosaur's name then?" Manny asked.

"Sheldon" said the spirit as the Baryonyx stares at Manny sternly.

"I see...Next time please me know when to shut up" said Manny as he felt embarrassed.

Sheldon is a lot like Rudy except he's cheerful and friendly and also has a giant Christmas wreath around his neck.

"Well then, let's get moving" said the spirit as Sheldon, who resembles Rudy, grabs Manny's tail with it claws and hoists Manny in the air.

"What are you doing?" Manny yelled.

"Hang on Manny! We're going for a ride! YEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAA!" Buck cheered loudly as Sheldon went flying upwards.

"Sheldon can fly?" Manny asked as he couldn't believe that the Baryonyx was flying.

"One of my Christmas miracles Manny" The spirit laughed.

"Can we stay down? I feel dizzy!" Manny shouted as he was hanging upside down with his tail being hold by Rudy's claws.

"Just relax mate and enjoy the ride!" Buck chuckled.

"Easy for you to say! I'm hanging upside down here" Manny argued as he kept going back and forward.

As minutes went by, Manny was starting to feel a little sick.

"Can we please stop? If I don't get down soon, I'm gonna haul" Manny moaned as he felt a little unwell.

"Relax mate. We're here" The spirit announced as Sheldon got to the ground and puts Manny down.

The spirit floats off of Sheldon and tells him to stay there. The Baryonyx obeyed and nods his head as he lies on the ground to rest while Manny follows the spirit.

"Where are we?" Manny asked.

"Shh! Just keep quiet and look over there" The spirit whispered and points at the right direction that leads to the entrance of a small cave.

Manny and the spirit got a little closer to the entrance to the cave and peek a little to see that it was the home of a sloth family.

Manny recognises the female sloth and soon see two children with her.

"Justin! No dinner before your father return" said the mother.

"Sorry mummy! I'm just hungry" Justin replied.

"We all are dear but we promise your father we wouldn't start dinner without him" The mother smiled at her son.

"Where is daddy anyway Mummy?" The 2nd child asked.

"He's gone off to get a special guest to bring here for dinner Naomi" The mother replied.

"Special guest? What special guest?" Naomi asked as she was a little curious.

"She's an elderly sloth who is really nice and you will be happy to meet her" The mother replied as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"Is that one of the sloths I met today?" Manny asked as he watches the family preparing their dinner.

"Aye! That is Rebecca, wife of Percy and these are her two children, Justin and Naomi" The spirit replied.

Soon they heard chattering from behind them and soon the spirit said "Quick! Hold the candy cane"

"Why?" Manny asked.

"Just do it" said the spirit and soon Manny holds the candy cane.

"Now what?" Manny asked.

"Watch" said the spirit and soon they were invisible.

"What happen to us?" Manny asked as he looks to see that his body was gone.

"Shh!" The spirit replied.

Soon they sees two sloths walking to the small cave.

"Is that the old sloth and that other sloth I saw today?" Manny whispered.

"Aye. It's Percy and the elderly sloth you knocked over today" The spirit whispered back.

"I wanna say thank you young man. You're the nicest mammal I've known in my life" The elderly sloth thanked Percy.

"No worries madam" said Percy as they went inside and were greeted by the rest of Percy's family.

"What happened to us? Why didn't they see us?" Manny asked.

"Well one of my Christmas miracles involves with this cane so with this, I can make ourselves invisible" said the spirit as Manny lets go of the candy cane and soon they were visible again.

"We were invisible?" Manny asked.

"Aye!" The spirit replied.

"Cool" said Manny.

"Anyway, Let's look at wot the family are doing now" said the spirit as they peek at the entrance once more and sees that the whole sloth family including the elderly sloth was laughing and having the time of their lives.

"They all seem happy even the elderly sloth" said Manny as he smiles at them.

"Aye! Ya see how wonderful those two sloths did for that poor woman" the spirit asked.

"Yeah...I really think it's nice of them to do this for her" said Manny.

"You could have done something for her today like apologising to her for what you did to her" said the spirit.

"I guess I should have" said Manny as he felt a bit ashamed.

"It's nice of you two to invite me here" said the elderly sloth.

"It's our pleasure madam, It's the least we can do after what that mammoth did to you" said Percy.

"Yeah! What a lazy mammoth! If he was here, I give him a piece of my mind" said Rebecca.

"Darling not here please" Percy tries to keep his wife calm.

"I'm sorry honey but I don't like that mammoth! Even though he is a good father and husband, He is so easily ill tempered, selfish, irresponsible, ill mannered and badly overweight" Rebecca snapped.

"Honey! Not front of the kids" said Percy as the father blocks the kids ears from listening.

"Oh! I'm sorry" Rebecca apologised.

"No need sweetie. He is all those things but I think deep inside, He's a nice guy and I think he's feeling guilty right now" said the elderly sloth.

"I doubt it" Rebecca grumbled as the family continues eating their Christmas Eve feast.

"I'm not fat! How many times do I have to say that to everyone?" Manny grumbled.

Well come on Manny, We must get going" said the spirit and walks off.

Manny looks at the family one last time and walks off with the spirit.

"So where are we heading now?" Manny asked.

"Ya will see my friend" The spirit said as he got back on Sheldon.

"Not this again" Manny moaned as he didn't like going flying with Sheldon.

"Ok let's go" the spirit and Sheldon flies off again.

"Wait! I'm not ready" Manny shouted and at the last minute, He wraps his trunk tightly around Sheldon's tail and went up in the air with them.

As they were flying, Manny looks at the forest trees that they were heading towards it and shouted

"Go higher!"

"Wot?" The spirit asked.

"Go higher!" Manny shouted again.

"Wot?" The spirit asked again.

"Go- Ow! Eek! Ah! Ow! Ow! High- Ow! Ooh! Ah! Yeow! Ow! –Er" Manny exclaimed as he was being hit by every forest tree that they passed by.

"Wot?" The spirit shouted.

"Don't worry about it" Manny moaned.

Soon Sheldon was down on the ground and Manny lets go of the Baryonyx's tail a little too earlier and landed on the ground with a thump.

"Oops! Ya should have waited a little longer" The spirit chuckled as he floated off Sheldon.

"Don't worry about me. I'm OK" Manny moaned in a bit of pain as he got up to his feet again.

"Right then. Let's get moving" said the spirit as Sheldon stays behind again and Manny follows the Christmas Present spirit.

"Where are we now?" Manny asked.

"See for yourself. No wait! Peek for yourself" said the spirit as he points near the bushes.

"Peek for myself?" Manny said in confusion.

"Just do it" said the spirit as he points at the bushes.

Manny walks up to the bushes and peeks a little on what the spirit wants him to see and soon they see Sid lying near a dead oak tree as he tries to keep the fire that he made going.

"It's Sid" said Manny.

"Aye" The spirit replied.

"What's he doing there?" Manny asked.

"It's simple, He's there because of ya" said the spirit.

"Oh yeah...I almost forgot" said Manny as he realises why Sid is alone.

"You really upset Sid today" said the spirit.

"Well it wasn't my fault! He should have never broke my Christmas decorations then he wouldn't be in this mess" Manny protested.

"True but it was an accident and he tried so hard to help didn't he!" The spirit argued.

"I guess so" Manny softly replied.

"If you knew it was an accident, why did you yell at him?" The spirit asked.

"I...I don't know" Manny replied.

"You don't know? Or you just won't tell?" The spirit asked.

"I...I tried to make this Christmas perfect but it end up horribly wrong" said Manny.

"So you yelled at Sid for something he didn't mean to do because your Christmas for the family wasn't how you wanted it. That's just stupid Manny" said the spirit.

"I know that now! The Ghost of Christmas Past told me that Christmas can never perfected no matter how hard you try" said Manny.

"That's right and another thing is, No one should ever be alone on Christmas and now because of you, Sid is all alone on Christmas with no friends and family" said the Spirit.

Manny looks at the depressed sloth and said "But I can fix this! I can get Sid back and he can spend Christmas with us again right?"

"Maybe. Depends" said the spirit.

"What do you mean?" Manny asked.

"Shh! Someone's coming" said the spirit as they peek from the bushes to see Rebecca walking by and sees Sid.

"Hey! Aren't you that sloth that broke that mammoth's Christmas decorations?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah...and are you that woman with that guy who was chatting with Manny?" Sid asked as he looks up at Rebecca.

"Yes that was me with my husband Percy" said Rebecca.

"I see" Sid nodded.

"So what are you doing out here by yourself?" Rebecca asked.

"Well Manny got really mad at me and tells to spend Christmas somewhere else" Sid explained.

"That's terrible" Rebecca gasped.

"But I reckon it's a good idea, I mean after all I'm just ruining Christmas for everyone" Sid sadly admits as he felt completely depressed.

"Don't say that! You're not ruining Christmas for everyone! If anyone is ruining Christmas, It's that no good friend of your" said Rebecca as she comforts the sad sloth.

"I really appreciate your comfort miss but I just wanna be alone" Sid sadly sighs as he looks away from Rebecca.

"Very well then I'll go but if you want to spend Christmas with me and my family, You can! We're not far from here, Just go right and you'll see a small cave" Rebecca offered Sid.

"I'll think about it" Sid replied.

"Ok then. Merry Christmas" said Rebecca as she sadly looks at Sid for a moment then walks back home.

"Why bother coming back to the herd? Manny's gonna kick me out sooner or later" Sid sadly sighs.

"That's ridiculous! I would never kick Sid out of the herd...Would I?" Manny asked the spirit.

"Well if you are going to kick Sid out of the herd then do it and let him be someone else's parasite" The spirit mocked Manny as he imitates the mammoths voice.

Manny didn't argue or got angry, instead he looks guilty about what he said to his friend.

"Because as I recall you said you don't wanna spend this Christmas with someone who is stupid and worthless like him" said the Spirit as he imitates Manny again.

"Hey! I did not say that to him!" Manny angrily argued.

"But you wanted to and you were thinking about it" said the Spirit as he smirked at the mammoth.

Manny looks at the spirit angrily but he knows the spirit was unfortunately right because sometimes when Sid makes Manny angry, He wanted to say that to Sid but instead refused to do it.

"Well we better go now" said the Spirit as he and Manny walks off with Sheldon.

Soon Manny, The Ghost of Christmas Present and Sheldon were back home as Manny sees that his Christmas tree has one more ornament left.

"So wot have ya learn so far Manny?" The spirit asked.

"Well...I've learned that no one should be alone on Christmas and because of me, Sid is all alone out there" said Manny.

"That's right Manny. Ya learning really well" The spirit nods.

"But I will set things right" said Manny.

"How?" The spirit asked.

"I don't know. I'll just apologise to Sid and get him back to the herd, spend Christmas as a family and everything will be OK" said Manny.

"Are ya sure about that?" The spirit asked.

"What do you mean?" Manny replied with another question.

"Ya see Manny, for every action we make, there will always be consequences! No matter how small the situations are" The spirit explained.

"So what are you saying?" Manny asked.

"Soon you will learn from the consequences of today and tomorrow's actions by The Ghost of Yet To Come" said the spirit.

"Yet to Come? As in the future?" Manny asked.

"Aye! I must warn ya Manny, This spirit is strict and impatient! The Ghost of Yet To Come will not be friendly and loyal as you may think of us" The spirit warned.

"Really?" Manny asked as he did not like the sound of the next spirit.

"Aye! Now I must leave! Farewell Manny and good luck" The spirit bidded farewell and soon both Sheldon and The Ghost of Christmas Present flies up to the sky and dissolved into bright shimmering snowflakes.

"They're gone and now I wait" said Manny.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghost of Christmas Present and Sheldon are gone!<strong>

**All that Manny has to face now is The Ghost Of Yet To Come!**

**What will the Ghost Of Yet To Come be like?**

**What future consequences will Manny face?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	6. The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come

**Chapter 6: The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come**

**Fair Warning: This chapter may be depressing**

* * *

><p>Manny waited for the last ornament for at least an hour as he lying on the ground trying to get some rest.<p>

"Gee! This is taking long. Maybe the last spirit will come when I least expected it" Manny said to himself.

Manny watches the last ornament rock hanging on his Christmas tree as it was still hanging up high on the tree.

Soon Manny starts to notices that there was mist surrounding him and he starts to feel very cold.

"Brr! Why is it suddenly so cold and what's with the mist?" Manny shivered.

Just then, Manny saw the last ornament rock falling and it smashed into pieces.

"The last ornament rock has fallen! That means...the spirit is here" Manny gulped.

Suddenly he saw something standing beside him as he looks up to see a dark clothed figure floating in front of him.

It was the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come.

This spirit wasn't like the other spirits, this one wasn't glowing like the Christmas past ghost or looks friendly as the Christmas Present.

This spirit looked mysteriously creepy with a dark cloth around him and has skeleton like hands from out of its sleeves and it was bigger than Manny but a little taller than his older brother Bobby.

Manny was looking at the last Christmas spirit with fear as he asked

"Are you the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come?"

The spirit did not answer nor spoke but instead it slowly nods.

"Are you about to show me the things that may yet to come?" Manny asked.

The spirit nods again.

"Spirit...Please forgive me but I will be honest that I am frightened by your presences" Manny frightfully admitted.

Once again the Spirit did not spoke but instead it just stands there, floating in front of Manny.

"But I am prepared to follow you wherever you lead me to tonight. So I'm ready" said Manny.

The spirit then motions Manny to come closer as the mammoth walks closer to the spirit.

Then the spirit lifts his left arm up and motions Manny to take his hand.

Manny looks at the hand of the spirit, It was really bony but the fingernails look sharp.

"You want to take your hand? I don't know about that, I-" Manny started but halted the spirit quickly seizes Manny's trunk as Manny could felt the spirit holding his trunk a bit hard.

"Ow! Ok I'm sorry! I almost forgot that you're a bit strict! I'm sorry! I'll do what you want to me to do" Manny apologised as he felt scared.

The spirit then lifts them up to the sky as Manny and the spirit went through dark clouds with thunder and lightning.

"Spirit! Where are we going?" Manny asked.

The spirit didn't answer again but instead went faster as the mammoth was hanging on to the spirit's icy hands.

Soon they were down on the ground and Manny notices that it was almost night time as the sun was setting once again.

"Are we in the future spirit?" Manny asked.

The spirit just points at a cave as Manny, who didn't want to anger the silently strict spirit, went to look inside the cave and see that it was Rebecca with her children who are teenagers now.

"When's dad coming home mum?" A fully teenage Justin asked.

"Hard to know Justin" Rebecca replied to her son.

"Mum! I'm scared! What if our friend won't come for Christmas?" Naomi whimpered.

Before Rebecca could comfort her daughter, Percy enters the cave looking sad.

"Darling? What's wrong? Wait! Is..." Rebecca stuttered.

Percy just sadly nods as the others gasped as Naomi runs and hugs her father as she cries.

"Oh no" Justin gasped as he couldn't believe that their friend of the family is gone.

"How did this happened?" Rebecca asked as she couldn't believe what was happened.

"I guess...it was time for our friend to pass on...I mean, Our friend was really sick" Percy sadly replied.

"The elderly sloth died? Oh no!" Manny gasped as he felt really terrible for the family.

The spirit appeared from behind Manny and tapped his shoulder as the mammoth turns and let out an exclaim of fright.

"Oh! I-It's just you spirit...Sorry" Manny apologised as he tries to calm down yet he felt uncomfortable with the spirit beside him.

"The elderly woman is gone...And it seems to me that I've never apologised to her before she passed away" Manny sadly explains.

The spirit just motion Manny to follow as Manny looks at the sad family then walks away with the spirit.

As Manny and the Yet To Come Spirit continues walking, Manny can see some families having fun as kids were playing around happily as the adults were chatting and laughing to each other.

"They can't see us, Can't they?" Manny asked the spirit.

The spirit just slowly shook its head while they continued walking.

"So...Can I ask you a question?" Manny asked.

The spirit halted and slowly turns its head, covered by the cloth, to Manny and after a moment it slowly nods in reply.

"It's nothing too big...It's just...What does the future of that family have anything to do with me?" Manny asked.

Once again the spirit did not answered but instead continues walking and motioning Manny to come with him.

"Oh come on spirit! I mean, it wouldn't hurt to give me an answer or speak" Manny groaned.

Suddenly thunder starts booming and lightning starts flashing as the spirit quickly turns to the mammoth and hovers close to Manny.

Manny lets out a frightful yell and falls to the ground as he realises that he has angered the spirit again.

Although he couldn't see the spirit's face to tell, Manny could feel that he got the spirit mad by the sudden coldness in the air and the storm that has been unleashed into the sky.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be demanding to you! It won't happen again I swear!" Manny apologised.

Soon the spirit hovers back down to the ground and the storm suddenly ceased as the spirit leads Manny its hand once again.

"You want me to take your hand again?" Manny asked as he got up.

The spirit silently grows impatience and just grabs Manny's trunk once again and soon the storm cloud when down on both Manny and the spirit and was slowly spinning around them.

Soon the clouds fade and Manny discovers that the spirit send him to another place which was full of stones.

"Where are we?" Manny asked.

Soon the mammoth can see that there were names craved on stones and Manny realises where they are.

"Why are we in a graveyard?" Manny asked the spirit.

The spirit just points at the far end of the graveyard and Manny can see Rebecca, Percy, Justin and Naomi together as they each put a flower down on a grave.

"I gonna miss our friend" Naomi sobbed.

"We all will sweetheart" Rebecca sniffed as she tearfully hugs her daughter.

"I can't believe that our best friend that we known is really gone" Justin sadly said to his father.

"At least now, Our friend is at peace" said Percy as the rest of the family sadly nodded and left.

"So this is where they buried the old sloth?" Manny asked.

The spirit just points at the grave as Manny stares at it.

"You want me to look closely at it?" Manny asked.

The spirit nods as Manny walks closer to the grave.

"Ok but I don't see why I'm here! I mean, it's not like I knew-"

Manny stopped when he got closer to the grave and his eyes were widened as he gasped in horror.

"Wh...What?" Manny gasped.

Soon Manny realises that it wasn't the grave of the elderly sloth.

Instead it was craved

"Sid"

"...Sid?..." Manny gasped

* * *

><p><strong>Manny is in the Christmas future and so far it's not looking good!<strong>

**What happened to Sid and the herd?**

**What will Manny find out next?**

**Stay tune to find out! **


	7. A Not So Merry Christmas for the Herd

**Chapter 7: A Not So Merry Christmas for the Herd**

* * *

><p>Manny stares at the grave of Sid the sloth as he was looking completely shocked to see that one of his best friends is gone in the future.<p>

"S-Sid? My friend Sid? Dead? No! No! It cannot be!" Manny stuttered.

Manny then lets out an anguish cry and starts hitting the ground with his foot as he cries

"Why? Why did he have to die? He was my best friend! And I...I..."

Manny then stops and realises that he was mourning for Sid, The friend he rejected on Christmas Eve, The first friend he ever had in his life after Gina and his first child passed away though he never showed a lot of feelings for him lately until just now.

"I never meant to hurt him...I just...I was so angry because all I ever wanted was a perfect Christmas for the family. I didn't want to say those things to him...But I did" Manny admitted as a few tears flows his eye and landed on Sid's grave.

"I'm so sorry Sid...Please forgive me" Manny silently sobbed.

Just then Manny heard someone coming and he saw that it was a sabre tooth tiger with a scar on his nose and soon Manny realises who it is.

"Diego! What happened to his nose?" Manny asked the spirit as it was standing beside the mammoth once again.

The spirit once again remained silent as they watched the yet to come Diego standing near Sid's grave with a dandelion in his mouth and drops it near the stone.

"Hi Sid...I never thought it would come to this but unfortunately it has" Diego sadly sighed.

"Diego" said Manny as he felt sorry for the sabre.

"Sid. I know I've never shown you how much you meant to me as a friend but I want to say that I do and always have cared for you, Even if I don't show it or when we always argue or I hit you or get angry at you. It doesn't change the fact that you were the best friend I've ever known in my life and I will miss you Sid...so much" said Diego as tears flow from his eyes and landed on the ground.

Just then a female sabre tooth tiger approached Diego.

"Diego? Are you alright?" the female tiger asked.

"Y-Yeah Zoe...I'm fine" Diego replied as he wiped away his tears.

"He must have been a true friend to you" said Zoe.

"He was. I'm gonna miss him Zoe" Diego sadly sighs.

"I know but you must remain strong as leader of the herd" said Zoe as she nuzzles him.

"I know" Diego nodded.

"We best be off before anyone sees us" said Zoe.

"Alright" Diego replied and with that, Diego and Zoe walked away from Sid's grave leaving Manny alone with the spirit.

"Spirit I don't understand what's happening! Sid is gone and Diego is a leader of his own pack! What is going on? What happened to this herd in the future?" Manny asked as he felt very upset and confused.

The spirit just quickly expands its arm and snapped its two bony fingers and soon Manny and the spirit were inside a dark vortex.

Once they were out of the vortex, Manny could see that it was daytime again and he can see that he was back at his home.

"It's my home but where are all the Christmas decorations?" Manny asked as he looks around to see that there wasn't a single Christmas decoration around his home.

Soon Manny sees a teenage mammoth coming out of the cave and Manny realised that it was his daughter.

"Peaches! My god she has grown so much. She looks just like her mother now" Manny happily gasped.

Peaches was all grown up now and she did indeed look like her mother.

Then Manny sees that Peaches wasn't really happy.

"What's wrong with Peaches?" Manny asked.

Soon Ellie comes out of the cave and she looks a little older and her hair is little greyish now.

"Ellie?" said Manny as he watches his wife coming toward their daughter.

"Peaches we need to talk" said Ellie.

"What's to talk about Mum?" Peaches answered as she didn't felt happy to talk.

"We need to talk about us and about what's happened to our family" said Ellie.

"OK" said Peaches as she faces her mother.

"Peaches, for the last few Christmas sessions, you never spoke much or tend to join in the family at Christmas and you're always grumpy now like your father was. So I'm asking you Peaches as a very concern mother, please tell me what's upsetting you?" Ellie begged as she couldn't face seeing Peaches looking miserable anymore.

"Why did you and Dad leave?" Peaches asked.

"What?" said Ellie.

"Why did you and Dad broke up? I mean, This herd was going great until Dad ruined it by kicking Sid out and breaking up with you" Peaches replied as she looks up at her mother a bit angrily.

"What? Me and Ellie broke up? But why?" Manny asked.

"Sweetheart, Things didn't went well with your father and I since that Christmas Day and one day we got into this big fight and your father left and never came back" Ellie sadly explained.

"I'm sorry mother, I just miss Dad sometimes even if he was a big jerk in the past" Peaches sadly apologised.

"It's alright sweetie, At least we got each other" said Ellie as she hugs her daughter.

"Don't forget Crash and Eddie mum" Peaches added as she returns the embrace to her mother.

"Yes them too" Ellie nodded.

Just then Crash and Eddie, who are both now older, came by to the two mammoths.

"How did it go?" Ellie asked.

"Is Uncle Sid coming back?" Peaches asked.

"We tried talking to him but he refuses to listen and asks us to leave him" Eddie replied.

"Did you even tell him about how concern we are for him?" Ellie asked.

"We did but he still didn't want to come back" Crash replied.

"Spirit! Did you send me back in time a little before Sid's death?" Manny asked and the spirit just nodded in reply.

"But I thought...Never mind" Manny quickly stopped when the spirit slowly turns its head to Manny when he was about to argue again.

"This would have never happened if Dad just accepted the gift as an apology and let Sid return to the herd" Peaches angrily snapped.

"I know you're upset about that sweetheart but it was a few years ago" said Crash.

"Wait what happened again?" Eddie asked.

"Well after that Christmas Eve incident and right on Christmas Day, Sid brought us a new Christmas rock as an apology but instead of accepting the gift and Sid's apology, Dad destroyed the rock and kicks Sid out of the herd forever" Peaches explained.

"What? That does not sound like me! I would never do that...Would I spirit?" Manny asked the spirit who once again didn't answer Manny's question.

Just then Diego appears before them as Ellie was the first one to see him before the others did.

"Diego" said Ellie.

The others turn to see him as Diego smile softly at the remaining herd and said "Hey"

Peaches went up to her uncle and hug him with her trunk.

"Hi Peaches. Good to see you again" Diego chuckled as he was being hugged by the teenage mammoth.

"I missed you Uncle Diego" said Peaches as she felt happy that Diego is back.

"I missed you too Peaches and my goodness how you grown" said Diego as he looks up and proudly smiles at Peaches.

"Yep...I'm all grown up now" said Peaches.

"Diego! What happened to your nose?" Eddie asked as he and Crash noticed the scar on Diego's nose.

"I had this fight with a wolf and he managed to slash me on the nose leaving a scar on me" Diego explained.

"Are you OK Diego?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine" said Diego.

"Have you seen father?" Peaches asked.

"No...I tried to find your dad but no luck. How's Sid? I heard that you two found him" Diego asked the twins.

"Yeah we found him but he doesn't wanna come back" said Eddie.

"Oh...I see...Well is he OK?" Diego asked.

"We don't know! For all we know, He's looking a bit sick" Crash replied.

"What do you mean he's sick?" Peaches asked.

"Well when we found Sid and before we could talk to him, We saw that female sloth that was arguing with Manny a few sessions ago and she said that Sid has got a bad fever and if he doesn't get his illness treated, then he'll-" Eddie explained.

"No! Don't you say he'll die! I don't want to lose my uncle!" Peaches cried.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ellie asked.

"I'm going to get Uncle Sid back" Peaches said and she starts walking off to find Sid.

"Peaches wait!" Diego called out.

"Don't stop me Uncle Diego!" Peaches warned.

"Just stop and listen to us for a moment" said Diego.

"Listen to you? Why should I? Maybe you should listen to me for once" Peaches angrily snapped at her uncle.

"What do you mean?" Diego asked.

"Let me ask you something, Did you stop to think how we would feel before you left us with that so called pack of yours?" Peaches asked.

"Peaches, I know you were upset about me leaving with the pack and I know you still are but I do care for you guys and I'll always will" Diego explained.

"Then why? Why did you leave us? I mean the pack you lead now hates you! So why do you bother to stay with them?" Peaches demanded.

"Because I love Zoe and I wanted to stay with her and she loves her pack and doesn't want to leave it" Diego replied.

Peaches then starts crying as she hugs her uncle.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Diego...I just miss the rest of the family...It's not the same without them" Peaches cried.

"I understand Peaches but you must know that I will always care for you and your family" said Diego as he comforts his niece.

"And besides Peaches, It's Christmas! It's a time to being cheerful for the family" Eddie tries to help out.

Peaches just stops crying and looks at Eddie sternly.

"Peaches...what's wrong?" Ellie asked.

"What's so important about stupid Christmas?" Peaches scoffed.

"Peaches!" Ellie exclaimed as she was shocked to hear what her daughter was saying.

"Christmas isn't stupid Peaches" said Diego.

"Yeah it's a great holiday session" said Crash.

"Why bother? It's just a day with decorations and full of nonsense" said Peaches.

"You used to love Christmas! Why do you hate it now?" Ellie asked.

"Because all Christmas brought me now is nothing but painful memories! I hate Christmas! I hate it so much!" Peaches cried as she runs back into the cave.

"Peaches" Ellie cried out as she sadly watches her daughter going back inside the cave.

"I feel sorry for her" said Crash.

"Me too" Eddie agreed.

"Do you want me to talk to Sid for you Ellie?" Diego asked.

"That would be OK" said Ellie as she felt so sad.

"Alright, I'll be right back" said Diego and he walks off.

"Spirit! Is all this gonna happen because of me?" Manny asked.

The spirit nods as Manny looks down to the ground shamefully.

"I didn't want this to happen...Can you take me to Sid please?" Manny asked.

The spirit looks at Manny for a moment then nods as he extends his arm again and soon Manny sees that they were inside a cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Now Manny knows what will become of the herd!<strong>

**Will Manny change the fate for his family?**

**Will Diego convience Sid to return to the herd?**

**Stay tune to find out! **


	8. The Final Path of Christmas Yet To Come

**Chapter 8: The Final Path of Christmas Yet To Come**

* * *

><p>Manny sees Sid and looks shock at the state the sloth is in.<p>

Sid was looking very unwell as his fur was messy and looking terrible as his claws shake as the sick sloth slowly trembles as he walks.

"Sid...What happened to you?" Manny asked as he was looking depressed.

Manny then sees Percy walking up to Sid.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come to our Christmas Eve dinner Sid? You're more than welcome to stay with us and we can even help you with your fever" Percy kindly offered.

"No thanks Percy. I just want to be alone" Sid shook his head.

"Very well Sid but I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you alright?" said Percy.

"Fine" Sid sighed as Percy left the cave.

Sid was walking to a bunch of fruits on the ground as he was coughing violently due to the fever that he has in him.

"Hello guys...I'm back" Sid said to the fruits on the ground.

"Why is he talking to a bunch of fruits?" Manny asked the spirit who just remained quiet.

"I know I don't feel the best Mrs Mango but I'll be "cough" "cough" f-fine!" Sid coughed as he picked up the mango in front of him as Manny can see that some of the fruits have drawn faces on them.

"I don't miss the herd Mrs Mango and besides I don't need them. You guys are my only friends now" said Sid as he hugs the fruits but soon starts sobbing as he misses his real friends.

"Sid" Manny said as he felt sorry for the lonely sloth.

"Oh no don't cry Mr Pineapple! I'm OK" Sid said as he pretends that the pineapple was crying.

Just then Diego came by as Sid turns and runs off from the sabre as he hides behind the rock.

"Who dares enter my home?" Sid hissed.

"Sid it's just me" said Diego.

"Me who?" Sid demanded.

"Me! Diego" said Diego.

"Oh...What are you doing here?" Sid asked as he poked his head out from behind the rock to look at Diego.

"I came to take your home" Diego replied.

"I am home" said Sid.

"This place?" Diego asked as he looks around to see that the cave was really eerie and very cold.

"Why not? I feel happy and I have new friends now. Friends who care for me no matter how bad I mess things up" Sid replied as he holds a mango and an apple.

"The fruits are your friends?" Diego asked in confusion.

"Of course! They understand how I feel" said Sid.

"Sid, They're just fruit. They don't feel or think anything" said Diego.

"I don't want to hear you Diego. I just want to be alone" Sid snapped.

"Sid, please! You have to go back to the herd. They're all concern about you because of your fever" said Diego.

"I'm fine Diego! Stop "cough" bothering me" Sid coughed as he turns his back on Diego.

"Sid-" Diego started.

"Just leave me alone Diego...Please...Leave me alone" Sid begged as he continues being with his 'friends'

Diego sadly sighs and said "Alright I'll go but don't shun out the herd Sid. They still care for you"

Sid didn't turn back or even replied but instead kept on talking to the fruits as Diego sadly watches the sloth for a moment then walks off.

"Spirit, I don't wanna see this anymore! Please take us back" Manny pleaded.

The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come grabbed Manny's trunk and soon they went through another vortex.

Soon they were back at the graveyard as Manny looks around and asked.

"Spirit! Why are we back here?"

The spirit then points to the left direction and soon Manny sees Ellie and Peaches walking towards them even though they couldn't see the spirit and Manny.

"Everything will be OK mother" Peaches sobbed as she stays close to her tearful mother.

"He was a very great mammal and I loved him so much" Ellie cried.

"I love him too mother" Peaches sobbed.

"They must be crying for Sid" said Manny.

Just then Manny sees Percy and Rebecca walking up to them.

"Hey. How are you two holding up?" Percy asked.

"Not well unfortunately" Ellie sniffed.

"Where did you two come from?" Peaches asked.

"We just came to see our grandmother" Rebecca asked.

"So the elderly woman is their grandma. So they both lost Sid and her" Manny sadly said.

"Well we're gonna puts theses dandelions on Sid's grave. Care to join us?" Ellie asked as tears flow from her eyes.

"Sure" Percy nod and the two sloths followed the two mammoths.

"Wait! If they're going to see Sid's grave, Then who was the mammal that Ellie and Peaches went to?" Manny asked.

The spirit points at the stone that near them.

Manny looks to see a lonely tombstone standing near a dead oak tree.

Manny got a little closer as he sees snow covering the stone.

"Spirit! Before I go any closer to that stone, I must ask and please give me an answer! Is this the future that will happen or is this what may happen if I don't change my ways?" Manny asked.

The spirit walks up the stone and wipes the snow away and to Manny's horror, The writing craved on the stone has Manny's name on it.

"No!...NO! Spirit! Am I that mammal who lies dead in that grave?" Manny cried.

The spirit nodded as Manny kept staring at his own grave horribly.

"Spirit! Please hear me! I'm not the mammal that you think I am! I am good! I will be good for now on, I swear!" Manny begged as the spirit just stands there.

"Please do tell me if there's a way I can change my family's fate and mine! Please tell me there's a way I can fix this" Manny pleaded.

Suddenly Manny sees visions of his herd standing in front of the spirit and they didn't look happy.

"Why should we care for you? All you ever do is hurt others" The vision of Diego snarled at Manny.

"B-B-But-" Manny tries to explain.

"But nothing Manny! It's your fault I'm gone" The vision of Sid excused.

"It's your fault I left this herd for a pack who hates me" The vision of Diego snapped.

"It's your fault we broke up" The vision of Ellie sternly said.

"It's your fault I hate Christmas!" The vision of Peaches cried.

"It's your fault our herd is unhappy" The vision of Eddie mocked Manny.

"It's your fault we don't celebrate Christmas anymore" The vision of Crash also mocked the Manny.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry everyone!" Manny tearfully apologised as the visions disappeared and soon Manny can see the spirit again.

"Spirit! I asked you a question! Please! Answer me!" Manny begged.

The spirit still remains silent and then walks away from Manny as the mammoth grows mad at the spirit.

"Stop avoiding my questions and answer me spirit!" Manny demanded as the spirit continues walking off.

"Answer me! ANSWER ME!" Manny yelled as he charges at the spirit and grabs the hood of the spirit's cloth off.

Soon the spirit furiously turns to face Manny as he couldn't believe who the spirit resembles.

* * *

><p><strong>Who does the spirit resembles?<strong>

**Will Manny ever get back home?**

**Will Manny changes his fate with Christmas and his family?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	9. Christmas Day

**Chapter 9: Christmas Day**

* * *

><p>The spirit that Manny was facing resembles the elderly woman as she was staring at Manny furiously.<p>

"S-Spirit! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to-"

Manny tried to apologise but it was too late, the spirit expanded her arm up and soon the ground on Manny's grave dissolves like quicksand and soon Manny's grave had a giant hole.

"No! Please spirit! Don't send me down there!" Manny begged.

Soon a bright green light shines from below the ground and Manny looks down to see the lost spirits that his older brother Bobby shown before this journey all begin.

Soon the spirits looked up at Manny and were chanting.

"Join us Manny! Join us"

"No! Please! No!" Manny pleaded as he runs from the grave and the spirit.

Suddenly a lot of green seaweeds went out of the hole and starts wrapping around Manny from his tusks, his legs and around his belly as the seaweed begin to pull Manny into the grave.

Manny tries to set himself free from the seaweed but it was too strong for Manny to fight as he looks up to see the spirit staring at him seriously.

"Spirit! I will honour Christmas and my family for the rest of my life and I will not forget the lessons you and all the sprits have taught me! Just please give me one more chance to prove to you all that I can change please!" Manny pleaded the spirit as he tries to pull the seaweed back from sending him to the grave.

"Please tell me if I can change all of this to a better future spirit please!" Manny kept begging but the spirit just stares at him and soon Manny was pulled into the grave as he falls down screaming.

"Nooooooooo!" Manny screamed as he closes his eyes and kept falling and falling into the grave until suddenly he opens his eyes again and sees that he was back home.

Manny gets up from the ground and sees the tree, the decorations and the cave.

"I'm...I'm still here" Manny gasped.

He then smiles and laughs as he cheers "I'm still here!"

He begins circling around the place happily.

"I-I don't know what to do! I'm feeling light as a bird and happy as the kid I once was!" Manny laughs happily.

He then stops to see that the three Christmas ornament rocks were on the ground.

"The ornament rocks! They were on the Christmas tree before...So it did all happened! It wasn't a dream at all! The spirits, Bobby, The past, the present and indeed the vision of the future were all real" said Manny as he looks around the area.

Then he sees a bird on the tree and called out

"Excuse me sir"

The bird looks down at him and said "Who me?"

"Yes! What's today?" Manny asked.

"Today? It's Christmas Day!" The bird replied.

"Christmas Day? I haven't missed it! The spirits must have done all of this in one night but can they- Oh who am I kidding! Of course they can!" Manny said to himself.

"Um...Are you OK sir?" The bird asked.

"Yeah I'm OK! But can I ask you something?" Manny asked.

"Sure and by the way, I like your Christmas ornament rocks over there, they're pretty" The bird replied.

Manny looks to see two Christmas ornament rocks on the ground and theses two were not broken. They were still perfect.

"They sure are my friend. Now tell me, do you know where the mistletoe fields are?" Manny asked.

"Sure!" The bird replied.

"You are such a clever bird" Manny chuckled.

"Thanks" The bird bashfully replied.

"Would you do me a favour and get one for me?" Manny asked.

"Why?" The bird asked.

"Because if you do this favour for me then you can have my two ornament rocks over there if you want" Manny offered.

The bird just stares at Manny surprisingly and said "You serious?"

"Of course I am and besides it's Christmas! As mammals say Christmas is a time of giving don't you think?" Manny smiled at the bird.

"Sure! I'll get one for you! I'll be back in a jiffy!" The bird happily replied as he begins to fly off to get a mistletoe.

"What a delightful bird" Manny chuckled.

He then looks up at the morning sky and said "Spirits, Thank you! I will never forget all you taught me and I will treasure Christmas and my family in my heart forever"

Just then Eddie and Crash came out of the cave as they yawned

"Morning Manny"

"Merry Christmas Crash and Eddie" Manny greeted as he hugs the twins with his trunk as Eddie and Crash looks at Manny confusingly.

"Um...Are you OK Manny?" Eddie asked.

"Of course I am! It's Christmas!" Manny replied as he smiles at the possums.

"But you were so angry at Christmas Eve" said Crash.

"Yeah about last night, let's just say I met a few friends last night and they taught me some things" said Manny.

"O...K..." Eddie replied looking at his brother confusingly.

"Hey look! Presents!" Crash happily pointed out as the others saw presents under the tree.

"Yeah! The presents are under the tree. Thanks to Santa" said Manny.

"Can we open ours Manny please?" Eddie begged.

"Tell you what, I'll let you guys open your presents if you help me with one thing" said Manny.

"What's that?" Crash asked.

"Could you guys help me redecorate the place?" Manny asked.

The twins look at Manny happily as Eddie asked "Are you serious?"

"You're allowing us to decorate the place?" Crash asked.

"Sure why not? You guys are really good at decorating! So go ahead and decorate how you two wish to decorate" said Manny.

"Gee thanks Manny" Crash thanked.

"You're alright" said Eddie.

Together, Manny, Crash and Eddie redecorated their home and soon everything was looking beautifully with Christmas decorations.

"All done!" said Crash.

"The place looks great now" said Eddie.

"Great job guys" said Manny as he gives two presents from under the tree for Crash and Eddie.

"Thanks Manny" The twins thanked.

"Merry Christmas guys" said Manny.

Soon the bird returned with a mistletoe.

"Here's your mistletoe sir" said the bird.

"Thank you" said Manny as he takes the mistletoe and gives the bird the two ornament rocks.

"And here's the ornament rocks as I promised" said Manny.

"Thank you sir and Merry Christmas" The bird thanked as he flies off with the two ornament rocks.

"Merry Christmas to you too" Manny called out.

"Manny?"

Manny turns to see Ellie and Peaches outside the entrance of the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Manny is back home and so far he's keeping his promise.<strong>

**But will he set things right for the herd?**

**Stay tune to find out **


	10. Setting Things Right

**Chapter 10: Setting Things Right**

* * *

><p>"Ellie! Merry Christmas" Manny happily greeted his wife and kissed her.<p>

He then grabs his daughter's present and presents it to her.

"Merry Christmas Peaches" Manny happily said.

Peaches didn't reply or smile at her father but looks at him sadly.

Manny then knew she was still upset about last night so he puts the present down and hugs her.

"Peaches, I'm so sorry for what I did last night. I didn't want to upset you or the family but I met a few friends who show me the ways of Christmas again. So what I'm trying to say is that I'm really sorry Peaches. Can you ever forgive me?" Manny apologised as he holds his daughter close to him.

Peaches then smiles and said "I forgive you Dad"

"Merry Christmas sweetheart" said Manny.

"Merry Christmas Dad" Peaches replied as she returns the hug.

"Do you wanna open your present now?" Manny asked.

"Yes please" Peaches squealed in delight as Manny gives the present to his daughter while he walks up to Ellie.

"Manny...I...This is a surprise" said Ellie as she was happily surprised to see her husband looking very cheerful on Christmas after what happened last night.

"Ellie, I want to know that I will always love you and I'm sorry for ruining Christmas Eve for you guys so I want to make it up for all of you" said Manny.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked.

Manny then wraps the mistletoe on a tree branch above them and then he presents Ellie a tree branch bracelet with shiny crystals attached to the bracelet.

"Manny? Is that...for me?" Ellie gasped.

"Yes Ellie! I made this last week just for you" Manny replied as he puts the bracelet on the right side of Ellie's tusk.

"I love it Manny! It's really beautiful" said Ellie.

"Merry Christmas Ellie! I love you!" said Manny as he smiles at his wife.

"Merry Christmas Manny and I love you too" Ellie replied as she smiles back at Manny.

The two mammoths then kissed under the mistletoe and when they part, Manny saw Diego watching the others as he was smiling.

"Hey Uncle Diego! Merry Christmas" Peaches greeted.

"Merry Christmas to you too Peaches. So what did you get from Santa?" Diego asked.

"I got a doll that looks like Uncle Sid" said Peaches as she was holding a stuffed doll that looks a bit like Sid.

"I got a wooden snow board" said Eddie.

"And I got a wooden made aeroplane" said Crash.

"Hey Diego! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Manny asked.

"Yeah sure" Diego replied.

Diego went inside the cave as he waited for Manny until Manny went inside holding with a big shiny Christmas ornament rock.

"What's that?" Diego asked.

"My Christmas gift for you" Manny replied as he gives the Christmas ornament rock to Diego.

Diego was surprised that the Christmas ornament rock was his gift and it almost looked like the original Christmas ornament rock he once had as a cub.

"Something wrong Diego?" Manny asked.

"Nothing it's just...This gift reminds me of one of my previous childhood memories" Diego explained.

"Oh really?" Manny asked trying to pretend not to know.

"Yeah, I used to have one of those when I was little until Soto destroyed it a long time ago" Diego explained.

"Well it looks like you got it back again" said Manny.

"Not really. It's not the same rock but it's a really great gift Manny. Thank you" Diego thanked as he smiles at the mammoth.

"You're welcome Diego and Merry Christmas" said Manny as he offered his trunk for Diego to shake.

"Merry Christmas to you too" Diego replied as he shook Manny's trunk with his paw.

Soon the two mammals went out of the cave and Manny looks to see that everyone was really happy and enjoying themselves.

Manny was glad that everything he did was going well but he knew there were two more things he needs to fix.

Sid and the elderly sloth.

Manny had to set things right and hopefully get Sid back and get forgiveness from the elderly sloth.

"Ellie! I had to go" Manny announced.

"Where are you going?" Ellie asked.

"I'm going to apologise to the elderly sloth and get Sid back" Manny explained.

"You really are going to do that?" Peaches asked.

"Yes sweetheart because there are three things my friends taught me last night" said Manny.

"And what's that?" Diego asked.

"One, Christmas can never be perfect no matter what there always be ups and downs so the least you can do is have fun and enjoy Christmas with the family" Manny explained the first lesson.

"That sounds like a good lesson" said Ellie.

"Two, No one should ever be alone on Christmas" Manny explained the second lesson.

"You got that right" said Diego.

"And three, for every actions, big or small, we make, There will always be consequences even at Christmas" Manny explained the third lesson.

"Manny, I am so proud of you" Ellie smiled at her husband.

"Thanks Ellie! Well I'm off" said Manny as he walks off.

"Be back shortly and please get Sid back" Peaches called out.

Manny turns back and smiles at the herd and replied "I will"

Manny then goes off to find Sid and the elderly sloth.

Soon Manny found Sid sitting near a tree looking sad.

"There's Sid! He's alive!" Manny whispered to himself as he felt very happy to see his best friend alive again.

"Now how should I do this? Oh! I know! I'll surprise him" Manny thought to himself as he snickered a bit.

"OK! Here's goes" Manny said to himself as he pretends to look angry and he manage to do it really well then he walks to the sloths as Sid sees Manny and got up as he stares at the mammoth frightfully.

"Hello Sid" said Manny pretending to still be angry at Sid as he kept his face looking furiously at Sid.

"H-Hi Manny. M-Merry Christmas" Sid stuttered as he started shaking a little.

"I've been thinking about what to do with you last night after that incident" Manny pretend to sneer at the sloth.

"R-Really?" Sid gulped as he got a bad feeling about this.

"Yes Sid and I am not going to stand with this anymore and that is why..." Manny started as he leans closer to the sloth.

"M-Manny?" Sid stuttered.

"And that is why...I am NOT kicking you out of the herd" Manny announced as he stood back a bit at the end.

Sid looks at Manny as the mammoth then breaks into laughter.

"W-What?" Sid stuttered as he looks at the mammoth confusingly.

"I couldn't help myself! I'm sorry" Manny laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Sid asked.

Manny settles his laughter and then ruffed Sid's hair and puts his trunk on Sid's shoulder.

"Sid, About last night, I'm sorry" Manny apologised.

"It's not your fault Manny. I'm the one who ruined Christmas Eve last night for you guys" said Sid.

"No it wasn't your fault Sid. I was the reason that Christmas Eve was ruined. I know you try so hard to help us out with everything and I really appreciate all you did for us" said Manny as he comforts his friend.

"Really?" Sid asked.

"Of course Sid! I really do appreciate everything you do for us and even though that Christmas Eve incident was an accident, it was really wrong of me to lose my temper at you and call you a parasite and the worst friend in my life" Manny admitted.

"But I am the worst friend you've ever met" Sid sadly objected as he looks away.

"No you're not! Listen to me Sid! You and Diego are the bestest friends I've could ever ask for in my life" said Manny.

Sid turns to face Manny as he was surprised to hear what his friend was saying.

"You mean it?" Sid asked hoping that what Manny said is true.

"Of course I mean it Sid! I will admit when we first met, we got off on the wrong foot and we have our ups and downs in our friendship but that doesn't matter Sid! What matters is that we're a family and you're like a brother to me Sid" said Manny as he smiles at the sloth.

"I will admit even though you can be mean sometimes and do have temper issues. You're still a great friend to me" Sid admitted.

"Thanks Sid! Feeling better now?" Manny asked.

"A whole lot better! Thanks Manny" Sid thanked.

"No worries and I just wanna say that I'm really sorry for what I've done to you. Can you ever forgive me?" Manny asked as he sincerely apologises to the sloth.

Sid smiles at the mammoth and hugs his trunk, much to Manny's surprise, and replied

"Apology accepted old buddy"

Manny chuckles as he returns the embrace to Sid.

"Oh Manny! I got something for you" said Sid.

"Oh really? What is it?" Manny asked as he knows what Sid's got.

"You'll see" said Sid as he walks off then he returns with a Christmas Rock which is smaller than the last one Manny had.

"Wow Sid! That is really amazing" said Manny.

"You like it?" Sid asked.

"It's wonderful Sid! Thank you" Manny thanked.

"Merry Christmas Manny" said Sid.

"Merry Christmas Sid" said Manny as he ruffed Sid's hair again.

"So should we go home now?" Sid asked.

"We will! There's just one more thing I need to do" said Manny.

"OK" said Sid.

"Do you want me to roll the rock for you?" Manny asked.

"Be my guest!" Sid replied.

Soon Manny starts rolling the Christmas Rock with him while Sid follows the mammoth as they went off to find the elderly sloth.

* * *

><p><strong>Manny is really setting things right for the herd.<strong>

**Now all he needs to do is to apologise to the elderly sloth.**

**How will this end up?**

**Stay tune for the last chapter of Ice Age Carol**


	11. Epilogue: Merry Christmas

**Epilogue: Merry Christmas**

* * *

><p>As Manny and Sid continued on their way to the sloth family, Manny stops for a moment.<p>

"Sid, I almost forgot something" said Manny.

"What's that?" Sid asked as he wanders back to Manny.

Manny then uses his trunk to take an icemoblie necklace off from his left tusk.

"What's that Manny? Is that your necklace or something?" Sid asked.

"This, Sid, is for you" said Manny as he hands the necklace to Sid.

Sid looked surprised as he holds the necklace and sees that it was icemobile of himself with vines attached to it.

"Is this my Christmas present?" Sid asked.

"Yep! From me" Manny nodded.

Sid then puts it around his neck, looks up at Manny and smiles at him

"Thank you so much Manny" Sid thanked.

"You're welcome Sid" said Manny as he ruffed Sid's hair and soon they continued on the path.

Meanwhile Rebecca, Percy and their children were setting their annual Christmas feast as they help the elderly sloth to her seat when Manny and Sid were just outside the cave.

"Why are we here Manny?" Sid asked.

"Do you remember those two sloths that were talking to me yesterday?" Manny replied with another question.

"Yeah" Sid replied.

"Well, I owe that elderly sloth an apology, just like I owed you one" said Manny.

"Oh OK!" Sid replied as he nodded.

"Um...Sid?" said Manny.

"Yes?" Sid asked.

"Normally I would go in but can you get the guys out here please?" Manny asked.

"OK" Sid replied.

"Thanks Sid" Manny thanked.

Sid turned back to Manny as he realises it was the first time that Manny ever thanked him.

Sid smiled and replied "You're welcome"

Sid walks near the entrance of the cave and knocks on the rock to get the others attentions.

Rebecca and the others turn around to see Sid standing near the entrance.

"Sid! Hey! Merry Christmas" said Rebecca as she smiles and hugs the sloth.

"Merry Christmas to you too...um...Rebecca?" Sid replied trying to remember her name.

"Yep! That's me!" said Rebecca as she nods.

"And I'm Percy, Her husband, It's nice to meet you Sid" said Percy as he walks up and shakes Sid's paw.

"Nice to meet you too Percy" said Sid.

"So did you decide to spend Christmas with us?" Rebecca asked.

"Well no actually, I'm here because Manny wants to apologise to the elderly sloth over there" said Sid as he looks at the elderly sloth was talking to Justin and Naomi.

"Donna. Her name is Donna" said Percy.

"Wait! Manny wants to apologise to Donna?" Rebecca asked looking a bit confused.

"Yep! He's waiting outside" said Sid.

Rebecca and Percy looked at each other for a moment and then Rebecca replied "Alright then. We'll go outside and let's best hope that this goes well you guys"

Soon Sid went back outside and the others followed him to where Manny is.

"There he is guys" said Sid.

Manny nervously walks up to the others as he looks down to see that Rebecca and Percy were looking at Manny sternly while their kids were behind Rebecca looking scared and the elderly woman was behind Percy looking nervously.

"Hey you guys" Manny greeted.

"Hello again" Rebecca calmly replied as he still stares at Manny sternly.

"I just want to apologise to you guys for the way I act to you two yesterday and if it's alright, I would like to apologise to your grandmother if she is your grandmother" Manny explained.

"Actually she's not my or Rebecca's actual grandmother but she's like a grandma to us and we always have her around for birthdays, holidays and Christmas time as well" Percy explained.

"Ok then but still I want to apologise to her if that's OK" said Manny.

"I don't know Manny" said Rebecca as she felt unsure.

"It's alright sweetie. Let the kind mammoth say what he wants to say" Donna comforts Rebecca.

"But Donna-" Rebecca started.

"Shh! Hush now, I'll be fine" Donna softly said as she walks to Manny.

"Hello. Donna is it?" Manny asked.

"Yes it is and you must be Manny" Donna replied.

"Yes. I just want to say that I'm so sorry for what I did to you and I'm hoping that you're OK" Manny apologised.

Donna went forward and gently strokes Manny's trunk as she replied "Thank you sir for those kind words and to make you feel better, Yes I'm OK and I forgive you"

Manny smiled at Donna and said "Merry Christmas Donna"

Donna hugs Manny's trunk and replied "Merry Christmas Manny"

"I gotta say Manny, I was wrong about you. You're alright" said Rebecca as she smiles at the mammoth.

"Hey Manny, Why do we let them join us for Christmas?" Sid suggested.

Manny just looks at Sid who flinches as he thinks that he made Manny upset again but this time, Manny just smiled as he replied "Sure why not? It's Christmas!"

"You want us to join your family for Christmas?" Percy asked.

"You guys don't have to if you don't want to but we're just inviting to join our family for our Christmas feast" Manny replied.

"I reckon it's a great idea, What do you think Rebecca?" Percy replied.

"We'll be honoured to join you guys for Christmas" Rebecca replied.

"Well come on, Grab your feast and follow me" said Manny as he, Sid and Donna waited while the rest grabbed their feast and soon they all followed Manny back to the herd.

When they reached back home, The others saw Manny with Sid and the rest of the sloth family.

"Uncle Sid!" Peaches happily exclaimed as she runs up to Sid and hugs him.

"Hi Peaches!" Sid hugs her back.

"Merry Christmas" said Peaches.

"Merry Christmas to you too Peaches" said Sid.

"Manny, who are they?" Ellie asked.

"These are the guys that we were talking to yesterday" said Manny.

"Madam, Your husband is a really great mammal and we were wrong about him" said Rebecca.

"Really?" Ellie asked as she smiles at Manny.

"Yes. He apologised to me and Donna over there and now everything is OK" Sid explained.

"Well I'm glad that's being done" said Ellie.

"Your husband invited us to join you guys for Christmas" Percy replied.

"Then you're welcome to join us" said Ellie.

Soon the herd and the sloth family got together with their feast as Manny stood up and said

"Merry Christmas guys!"

"Merry Christmas" They all said.

"Merry Christmas to one and all" said Sid as the herd kindly chuckles along with Sid.

In the end, Manny did kept his promise and changed his ways a bit even though he maybe sometimes grumpy and all that but he never forgot the lessons the spirits taught him and he'll keep his promise till the end.

"This is the best Christmas ever Dad" said Peaches.

"Merry Christmas sweetie" said Manny as he hugs his daughter.

"Merry Christmas Dad" said Peaches.

Soon snowflakes starts to fall down from the sky as though they were saying to every mammal around the world

"Merry Christmas one and all"

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go! A happy ending and a merry Christmas for the herd! :)<strong>

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Stick around for more my stories coming soon**

**Until then...**

**Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**From A. ;)**


End file.
